Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clock synchronous system for a network station including a plurality of workstations and applicable to, for example, a distributed processing system and, in particular, to an improved clock synchronous system for a network station in which the internal time of one of a plurality of workstations is used as a reference time and the time of the remaining workstations is synchronized with the reference time.